New life in a new world
by Hanakoemi Roronoa
Summary: Tres jovenes normales de golpe se ven en el mundo de Naruto, donde no solo descubriran que no son lo que creen que son sino que descubriran secretos que la gente guardaba de ellos como oro. Mal summary, pero espero que les guste la historia. Alternative Universe/OC


Capítulo 1: ¿Konoha? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Un lunes por la tarde cualquiera, tres jóvenes caminaban de vuelta a su casa. Había acabado el instituto y los tres huérfanos debían volver a la casa que compartían en un pequeño y barato barrio. Pero por el camino algo llamo la atención de la más joven, de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color. La chica se giro con curiosidad hacía una pequeña casa destartalada y abandonada, al ver esto la joven solo puso una cara de confusión mientras se acercaba, cambiando su cara a una de diversión y curiosidad. Los otros dos jóvenes se giraron y la miraron. La mayor, Raimaru Ran de 14 años de edad, puso una cara de enfado mientras movía sus dos coletas marrones a los lados y se apartaba el flequillo de la cara, observando algo enfadada a Andrea, la otra chica. El joven rubio se giro con cansancio y miro a Andrea, el nombre del rubio era Miguel García y tenía 13 años. La otra chica, que intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa era Andrea Carriedo y era la menor, más no por edad si no por fecha de nacimiento, teniendo 13 años pero habiendo nacido a finales de año. Andrea se giro a mirar a los dos mayores y les saco la lengua, girándose enseguida y quitándose la pinza del pelo para forzar la cerradura, algo que aprendió a hacer cuando era una niña de la calle.

+ **¡Listo!** - dijo con una sonrisa la castaña mientras entraba a la casa con total impunidad. Ran observo aquello con terror mientras la seguía, intentando que nadie las viese. Finalmente las siguió Miguel, algo asustado por que tenía un mal presentimiento. Inspeccionaron la casa a fondo, pero Andrea solo fue atraída por una puerta al final del pasillo. Andrea miro la puerta fijamente, como si esta la llamase Andrea se acerco hasta la mitad del camino.

+ **¡Oi, oi! ¡Mirad esa puerta! ¡Vamos hacía allí! **- dijo animada Andrea mientras se ponía en posición de rugby. Miguel y Ran se giraron y miraron con horror a su amiga, no querían que fuera hacia allí. ¿Y si era peligroso? - **¡This… Is… SPARTAAAAAAA! **- grito Andrea mientras se lanzaba contra la puerta y la rompía, cayendo al vacío.

+ **¡NO VAYAS IDI- **- gritaron los dos a dúo. Pero era muy tarde, Andrea ya gritaba y caía por un montón de hojas y ramas que le hacían algunas heridas. - **Ota… **- finalizaron los dos mientras caminaban y traspasaban la puerta, acabando en un bosque. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron a Andrea colgar de algunas ramas pero rápidamente estas se rompieron y Andrea cayó al suelo sin remedio. Rápidamente la castaña se levanto y miro a sus lados con algo de espanto, no sabiendo donde se encontraba. Pero al girarse y ver a sus dos amigos se puso a saltar de alegría lanzándose contra ellos por que no estaba sola, aunque cabreándose al ver que ellos habían llegado caminando, no cayendo del cielo.

Después de la mini reunión, los tres jóvenes se pusieron a caminar su rumbo. A todo esto, sin darse cuenta Miguel llevaba la respuesta a todo esto en el bolsillo de su ropa ninja. Aunque la ropa ya lo decía por sí sola. Un ruido advirtió a los tres jóvenes, que al girarse vieron nada más ni nada menos que tres bandidos con katanas que se disponían a atacarlos. Claramente la altiva Andrea fue la que salto en defensa de sus amigos, temblando como una hoja y diciendo que ella podía con esos tres "carcamales apestosos". Pero todo fue al revés y casi la matan, más la intervención de un hombre de pelo gris y máscara que tapaba su cara los salvo.

+ **Usted es… Usted es… ¡Es Hatake Kakashi de la villa oculta entre las hojas, Konohagakure del País del Fuego! **- dijo, de forma un tanto dramática y larga, Andrea mientras no salía de su asombro. Ran solo puso una mueca de aburrimiento al no ser un personaje que le gustase mucho y Miguel parpadeo varias veces en su asombro. Tras la pequeña pelea entre Kakashi y los tres bandidos, que se decanto rápidamente por Kakashi, este se giro hacía el trío, que ya se había levantado. Andrea seguía con su posado altivo, aunque rápidamente cambio al ver que Kakashi los inspeccionaba y la menor acabo escondiéndose tras Ran. Ran y Miguel se mostraban tranquilos, algo intimidados pero ante todo tranquilos. Kakashi miro fijamente a Miguel.

+ **¿Y esa carta que llevas ahí? **- dijo despreocupadamente el ninja mientras señalaba un papel que sobresalía de la ropa de Miguel. Miguel miro con asombro el papel y luego lo saco de ahí, abriéndolo para leer. Esto era lo que la carta recitaba:

_Hola mis pequeños ninjas,_

_Soy Miss Sakurada, aquella que os mando al otro mundo y aquella que os a devuelto al vuestro. Os preguntareis que digo, diréis que estoy loca, pero vosotros nunca pertenecisteis a aquel mundo que os puso los nombres de "Miguel", "Andrea" y "Ran". Aunque en el último caso se conserva todo, Andrea y Miguel no son Andrea y Miguel. Son Shizuka "Genjitsu" y Daichi. Por favor, llevad esta carta a Hatake Kakashi o a Lady Tsunade, ellos sabrán guiaros por el buen camino ninja y os ayudaran a descubrir quienes sois._

_Att;_

_La mentora del equipo 11_

Los tres jóvenes ladearon la cabeza y entregaron la carta a Kakashi, con una cara de "mi cerebro explotara…". Kakashi leyó la carta con calma y suspiro al llegar al final de esta. Luego miro a los jóvenes que seguían con cara de idiotas.

+ **Bien, os llevare ante la Hokage. Por mi parte os creo pero no sé si ella lo hará, aun la carta de Sakurada. **- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y hacía señas a los tres jóvenes, que lo siguieron sin mediar palabra. Todo aquello era demasiado para ellos, tenían 13 y 14 años, eran niños, ¿Cómo les podía estar ocurriendo todo eso? Pensando sobre qué pasaría con ellos, finalmente llegaron a Konoha y al despacho de la Hokage. Kakashi golpeo la puerta y una voz grito "¡Adelante!". Kakashi abrió y dejo pasar a los tres jóvenes, jóvenes que Tsunade miro con curiosidad.

+ **Vosotros no seréis… **- comenzó la Hokage. Pero antes fue interrumpida por el Jounin, que asintió lentamente mientras le entregaba la carta a la Hokage. La Hokage, pero, no creyó la carta y comenzó a negar fuertemente mientras los tres jóvenes se miraban y luego los dos menores asentían y carraspeaban.

+ **Si no somos quienes dice la carta que somos… ¿Cómo sabemos que es usted una tetuda borracha y jugadora con mal perder cuya victoria en los juegos de azar da un mal augurio para Konohagakure? **- dijeron Andrea y Miguel al unisonó mientras Tsunade se enfadaba y comenzaba a gritar. Andrea y Miguel pero, no cambiaron sus caras: Miguel sonreía ampliamente y Andrea ponía una cara de "yo no sé nada". Al final Kakashi la calmo. Sabiendo esto, Tsunade admitió que ellos eran quienes la carta decía y los mando a dar una vuelta mientras ella pensaba que hacer. Los tres jóvenes hicieron eso antes de que Tsunade cambiase de parecer.

De ahora en adelante les esperaban muchas aventuras.


End file.
